rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah is a immortal and the legendary survivor from the Great flood. He is the captain of Ark 01. Universe Office is his Benefactor. One of the few human Reality allowed in her office. Builder of Ark Zero. Appearance Noah appear to be Adult in his 40. He is always seem wearing a cape that cover his upper part of his body. He has a monkey pet name Cessair. It is name after her grand daughter before the great flood. The monkey has been with him during the great flood. Cessair has the power of speech which grant by universe one. The monkey is the vessel universe one use to communicate with Noah during the great flood. Background Long long time ago, Universe One appear to Noah and told him two prophecy. The first prophecy is the coming of the great flood that will last for 150 days and how to counter it. He was told to built a giant Ark and bring two pair of every animal in the world with him like the legend said. When the great flood came, He has board the Ark with his Wife Naamah. They were safe within the Ark 01. However they were told that only the chosen is allowed to board the Ark, all their children is doomed. Story During the 20th days in the great flood, they encounter another Ark 08 which shaped like a Chest belong to another pair of chosen survivor called Deucalion and Pyrrha. He though he is the only one chosen one. In the time of Disaster, Deucalion and Noah become close friend very fast. They part with each other soon. On the 46th Days in the great flood, Noah encounter Loralola and another 3 survive. They are not the chosen one but all the drowned spirit of the great flood use their soul force to keep the four of them barely alive in the great flood. They beg to board the ark but without the Universe One permission, Noah ignore them in pain and continue to set sail. On 57th days, they encounter the battle between Ark 04 and Ark 06. Ark 04 belong to couple call Nena and Tata. Their Ark shape like a Tree Log and empty within. They were told to bring only one corn with them and not to eat anything until the flood end. Due to hunger, Ark 04 decide to attack another Ark for food. Ark 06 belong to Nu u and Lili - Noe from Hawaii. Their Ark is a huge vessel with house built on top of it. With Noah`s Ark interfere, Ark 04 back down and sail away. On 80th days, Noah witness a huge dam is built around mountain surround a china city. The city also call Ark 07 belong to an engineer call Da Yu. He is told to built a great dam to stop the great flood. Noah didn't manage to make a stop in the city. On 97th days, Noah encounter Ark 05. A giant ship that pull by a Giant Fish and its owner is call Manu. The fish seem to able to speak and communicate with universe one through the monkey. Through the conversation, Noah found out that Owner of Ark 09 dint believe the warning of the flood. Ark 09 never be built. On 100th days, Noah encounter the remaining of Ark 04 again It appear that Nena and Tata caught a salmon and try to eat it. They ignore the warning of never eat anything until the flood is finish. In the end, Ark 04 didnt make it. The true identity of the Salmon is Fintan. Fintan is one of the men from Cessair `s group. Cessair is grand daughter of Noah. She not a chosen one but manage to escape the flood in a ship with mysterious help. Cessair however pass away in a heart attack. After she pass, the ship crush, all the 50 survivors from cessair `s group drowned. Only Fintan who turn into a salmon survived. On 130th days, Noah encounter two corpse of shepherd brother and living Ilamas in a tall mountain that rose by itself. They are not chosen one but some unknown entity decide to help them. Two brother pass away due to hunger but llamas survive the flood. On 150th days, the flood finally stop and slowly disappear. Noah Ark stop at the holy mountain. Near them, they saw Ark 06 survive and offer some sacrifice to thanks for their safety. It is unknown whether how many ark survive the flood. At the present Era, Noah is building another Ark Zero. The second prophecy that universe one told him long ago. The Second Great Flood is coming and He is the only one receive the second warning. Power and Abilities As a immortal for century, he is very consider weak. Despite being immortal, he is still normal human. He did learn some magic throughout the century but he not strong compare to some super entity. Construction Knowledge '''- He is very knowledge in building ship '''Magic - '''He appear to learn some magic throughout the century. Normal Magic is all he can perform ' '''Navigation'- He is very good at Navigate the ship. Mysterious Reed - He obtain the Seed from unknown origin. The seed is rumor to said it save some survive during the great flood by growing into the sky. Ancient Map - An ancient map own by Paikea, Owner of Ark 02. The map has map out the world that emerge in great flood. The map mark the location of Ark 07, Da Yu City and the giant mountain. It appear that Paikea Ark sink due to internal quarrel with his brother. Relationship 'Paikea' Owner of Ark 02. He is alive after the Ark 02 sink. He is saved by group of Whale. According to his map, he did stop by Da yu City and the high mountain before his Ark Sink. Utnapishtim Owner of Ark 03. They never meet during the great flood. It leave Noah wonder who is the owner of Ark 03 as until he meet Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh told him he meet Utnapishtim during his search for immortality. Deucalion Owner of Ark 08. They are long life friend. They found each other after the great flood. Noah ask him if he receive the second warning but he only receive the first warning. Sinbad Sinbad will be the Owner of Ark Zero. Noah will only be the builder of Ark Zero waiting for Sinbad to appear. Loralola It unknown if Loralola survive the flood but if they survive. They will want to get their revenge. Noah always regret for not be able to save them. IIamas The llamas that Noah meet on the high mountain later become a sacred beast after the great flood. It is unknown if it still alive. Quotes *I miss you Cessair. *I will save all of you this time. *The 2nd Great Flood is coming Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Combining all the great flood myth. Trivia https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421016265141322413/ Category:Males Category:Jona19992 Category:Good